Humors of Life
by Rose Melissa Ivashkov
Summary: Rose and Dimitri had been married for years, sharing a timeless love, peacefully as if it was only them that existed in the world. Until one day, life showed them how funny it could be. Inspired by RozaXDimkaBelikovForever. AU/AH. One-Shot.


**This crazy girl wanted to see a fic written based on this song, and since I am just a great fan of Mr. Sexy Jason Aldean, I had to take up the offer. After hours and hours of staring at a blank screen, and listening to some awesome country tunes, here it is (for those of you expecting this, you know who you are;) finally! I am hoping I made some of her "dream story" come alive with this. I am hoping all those who read this will like it as well! It is only one-shot, so. . .enjoy reading? **

**Don't own anything of VA or the song, except the story I created. **

**Mainly inspired by the song: Laughed Until We Cried - Jason Aldean **

**Dimitri POV – AU/AH**

Wiping the sweat off my face with an old and abandoned shirt, I slid open the sliding door and entered my country home, appreciating the cool ventilation of the air conditioner, after spending the whole day in extreme heat. The hot day consisted of maneuvering tractors and horses around the plains in blazing heat, with only slight breaks for water. Being the boss, once being a worker myself, I knew my workers could not take much, so I gave them the rest of the day for themselves.

After a long day of work, it was nice to come home to my wife.

"Ah, there is my cowboy Casanova husband," I heard before I felt arms wrap around my body. My wife, my beautiful Rose, leaned back, still keeping a hold of me. I was surprised to see she actually wore a genuine smile on her face, not those faked ones I had become used to seeing. "Before we say anything else, I want to wish you a happy birthday!"

"Thank you. Why is there so much happiness today?" My reply was blunt but full of surprise. Usually, there was depression. A few months into our marriage, Rose and I had received the marvelous news that Rose was going to be a mother and that I was going to be a father. We were living in ecstasy right until Rose was entering the third month of pregnancy—Rose, unfortunately, had a miscarriage. We decided to try, to keep on trying and trying, but all our attempts were useless.

Rose had given up on the idea that she would ever get pregnant and told us we had to stop trying after two other miscarriages and no success of another pregnancy.

However, I had not given up and I never would give up.

I had enough hope for both us.

I had a vision of our future, one that included a child, a child that Rose and I created.

But for now, I had to pretend I was on Rose's side, that I was done trying as well.

"I am ready to live again. I know. . .I know we can't have a baby, but just because we can't have a baby does not mean I have to drown myself in misery. Life goes on and we have to catch up. I've looked into adoption. . ." Rose stopped talking—she had to because my lips were attacking hers in a passionate and a 'Beautiful, I want you right now' way and I sure did want her in that second.

Rose moved away from me, hoping up to the kitchen counter. "How are the wheat fields going?"

"They are going. . .I feel this year is going to be a good year." I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms across my chest, staring at her. I didn't know what good I had done in the eyes of the man above, but I was pretty sure I had done something valuable if I had been gifted with this angel, a little crazy angel, but an angel nonetheless. I straightened myself out again, slowly walking to Rose, settling an arm around her waist when I reached her, tipping her face up for a kiss when I was standing between her opened legs, caressing however much I could of her skin.

"Mmm," she moaned, eyes closed, blindingly reaching for the belt buckle that held up most of my jeans and the jean button that completely rid me of jeans.

I paused in kissing her lips, taking my lips down her neck, kissing my way down to her neck, nibbling the skin softly. It was not a secret, Rose had told me the very first day we had met—her neck was a really sensitive spot. As expected, I received soft moans. I pulled my lips away from her body, keeping a good hold on her.

"I have been sweating most of the day. . .what do you say about joining me in the shower?"

"I just came out of the shower," she said, reaching over to stroke my hair.

I shrugged, giving her a _look_; she was going to join me in the shower because I planned to love and enjoy my wife for a few hours. "I don't think you would mind another shower. . ."

"I'll wait for you on the bed," Rose insisted.

Realizing I was not going to convince her verbally, I reached for her, lifting her up on my arms.

"Dimitri!" she squealed, but I could hear the desire in her voice. She struggled against me for a few seconds, before she realized how futile her attempts were. Instead, she righted herself, reaching for my face, allowing for her lips to attack mine. We stumbled our way around the house, bumping against walls every so often, our lips still remaining on each other's, but we made it into the restroom.

( )

"Haven't you had enough of me?" Rose asked, when my hands massaged her naked body as I slipped into bed with her.

"A fact of my life, I will never get enough of you." I kissed the back of her neck, looking over at the large hardcover book in her hands. "What are you doing—oh, Christ. Is that our old pictures?"

"I am traveling back in time." Rose giggled when she turned the page of our high school yearbook. It was obvious she was laughing at my senior year picture. I cringed a bit as I saw myself in the barely-color-there picture.

"Turn the page. . .I was an awkward male when I was in high school. Thankfully, I am losing some of the awkwardness as the years go by."

"I have to agree with that. With each year that passes, you become a lot more gorgeous." Rose laughed again, reaching over to kiss my lips. "But your mother has some truth, you have always been a cute man."

I shook my head, flipping the page for her, flipping another few pages when I saw nothing interesting. We had a small senior class, so I had to turn two pages before I found her. She always, with her having the parents she did, a very old-fashioned couple, looked presentable, but her hair in the picture always gave me a kick as it was styled the way people wore their hair back in those days.

Rose gasped and covered her picture with her hand.

"Oh my God! That is probably the most horrible picture I have of mine."

"No," I said, laughing. "All the pictures before this one have turned a bit embarrassing. But of course, I am only kidding, you are beautiful in every picture you take. Me, I can't say the same. I am more on the awkward side."

Rose closed the yearbook, reaching for the scrapbook instead. Through the time of five years, Rose and I had met each other, gotten to know each other, fallen in love, and married. Five years seemed a lot of time, but with how fast time passed—we had made a hell of a lot of memories throughout those years.

A lot of memorable and unforgettable memories.

And we had infinite memories more to make, together.

Rose's hand lingered over the cover of the scrapbook for a second, before she put it down. There was nothing much of Rose and me inside that scrapbook. The scrapbook was going to be used for the baby Rose and I should have had.

Rose turned around to face me, forcing a smile on her face. She stayed unresponsive for a while. I knew I wasn't the only one dying to have a baby.

Finally, she breathed out and sat up. "Ready for that party your sister organized for you?"

"I am," I said slowly. "You sure you are okay?"

Rose nodded, putting on her beautiful, genuine smile. "I think we should get ready. You know how moody your grandmother can get if we are even a second late."

I stayed where I was, feeling the stress of the day beat me down. "I think we should nap for a while."

Rose stood at the edge of our bed, hands on her hips. "No. Get up. Your family is waiting for you."

I folded my hands behind my neck, admiring her. "Sweetheart, I have to say this, it is very hard for me to listen to you when you're standing naked in front of me, tantalizing me to take you again and again."

Rose's cheeks flushed a bit, but she did manage to get herself inside the large closet that held most of her clothes.

With my actions a bit sluggish, I was successful in dressing myself for the remainder of the day. As soon as we were both finished getting ready, Rose insisted she drive, in case I accidentally fell asleep on the way to the place that housed my family. My youngest sister, along with my nephew, ran out of the house when they heard the roar of the truck.

The rest of my family followed, Rose's family included, greeting my wife and me with hugs and kisses, giving me the best wishes on my birthday, my oldest sister insisted she saw a gray hair in my brown hair. I replied with a "don't be ridiculous. . .I am not as old as you are." With laughs and happiness, my birthday party was celebrated, never stopping for anything, having no worries.

Back in our home, Rose made her way into our bedroom, removing her body out of the her dress, not looking back to see if I was following or not.

She did not have to look back.

It was assured I would follow her anywhere.

( )

The next month, I was bit worried for my wife.

She almost literally had been sick for the whole month.

"Rose, I insist, you must see a doctor."

"He already checked me and said I was fine."

"I am not talking about these doctors here in the country. These doctors have the education but not the technology. I am talking about the doctors over there in the city."

Rose yawned, resting her head against the pillow of her bed. "I am telling you, I am fine."

"You've rarely left this bed the whole month. To me—you are definitely_ not_ alright."

Rose opened her eyes for a second, giving me a weak smile. "You worry about me too much, honey. I am alright, I am telling you. Go take care of the wheat fields, because without that. . .we have no money. I will be okay here. I am going to take a nap; I think you should head to the fields." She closed her eyes once more, seemingly more fatigued.

"No, you are not alright," I whispered, walking out of the room into the living room. Determined—Rose was going to see a city doctor—I pulled out my phone and dialed my second in command. "Lewis, I need you to take care of stuff. . ."

After I was done doing business, I took care of business inside the house, cleaning up the little mess Rose and I created. It mostly consisted of ripped up clothes and few dishes here and there. When the cleaning was done, I sneaked inside the closet, careful not to wake Rose, packing a few bags of clothes and essential stuff here and there. Rose and I would not leave the city apartment we had until I knew my Rose was alright. I went to wake up Rose when the truck was loaded and ready to go, even a doctor's appointment was scheduled in two hours with Rose's doctor.

All that was needed was the patient.

And I knew from the start she would not be happy about me making her go.

"Let me pack my bags," she said when she finally emerged, dressed and ready, from a quick shower.

"All done, sweetheart."

I sensed Rose was a bit troubled as we rode into the city, but there was not much she could do. The trip was shortened, thanks to my desire to hurry to the modernized clinic, filled with medicine and advanced medical technology that would give results of Rose's health almost instantly.

"I feel like I am going to throw up," Rose whispered when I parked the truck. "I hate clinics."

Rose took in a calming breath, while I took her hand and led her inside the clinic.

Rose was impatient as we waited for her to be called inside the clinic; I shared the same feelings as her.

And when Rose was called, and told what her condition was, Rose was in denial.

Disbelieving.

"You are pregnant," the doctor repeated to Rose. "And with the looks of it, seeing as this pregnancy is further progressed than the last one, I have a good feeling this baby can survive. You are four months pregnant, the ultrasound reveals a healthy fetus. There is an 85% chance you will make it to full term. " The doctor turned back to her clipboard, scrawling down on a small piece of paper. "Here is the prescription for your prenatal pills. Take these once a day, every day. And, I want to see you here again in a month."

Rose insisted we go back to our home after leaving the clinic and getting her prenatal pills. But I insisted we stay in the city. So, we did stay in the city. I drove to the apartment we rented out in the city, going straight to bed.

"I don't believe it," Rose whispered again as I put the covers of her form, careful not to brush her stomach. I had tried it earlier in the day but she almost had snapped at me. I believed she was afraid to be hopeful. Besides, there would be more opportunities to rub her stomach in the future. "I am not pregnant."

Despite what Rose was feeling, with her being in denial, I was hopeful.

"Yeva told me she had seen you pregnant in one of her visions," I told her.

Rose had a smile for that, but her smile was not real. "I am not pregnant. Well, maybe I am, but I know it will not last. Fifteen percent seems so small, but even the smallest percent can ruin my life. I don't want to be hopeful, Dimitri." Rose's eyes began leaking with tears. "Do you know how painful it is to know that you can't do anything about the child you're losing? Honestly, I can't do this anymore. Please. Tomorrow, take me back to our home. Please. At least if I do miscarry, I will be in the comfort of our home."

I was true to her promise.

( )

The months passed, slowly, but each month that passed Rose was still in denial and kept on expecting those sharp pains that usually came with miscarriages. She was in complete and extreme denial even after she watched her stomach swell greatly, even after the first time she felt the baby move inside her, even after the first time she felt the baby kick. As she fumed and lived in her denial world, I watched her with amusement each day, loving the child inside her as much I loved my beautiful wife, sneaking my hand around to rub her stomach when she was asleep.

I believed she was still in denial when she was screaming for mercy in the delivery room.

Rose leaned into me, clinging to my hand. "This is so painful," she gasped out.

"There is always medication to numb the pain," I told her, calmly stroking her hair. I sounded and acted calm, but hell—I was going crazy inside. Crazy with excitement—it would not be long before Rose would welcome our baby into the world and I felt excitement over seeing him for the first time.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself. "And I think I am ready to push."

I patted the sweat off her face with a small cloth, smoothing her hair back, as her pushing had reached yet another hour. With each contraction, I would hear a scream and a grunt as Rose continued to push. When the delivery had reached the third hour, it was not long before Rose and I heard beautiful, symphonious screams and cries.

Yes, as the ultrasound technician had said, it was a boy.

But there was another little surprise waiting to see the world.

A girl.

Rose and I had not one baby, but _two_.

It seemed Rose forgot about the pain and released a laugh and tears as two nurses put both babies against her chest for about a minute.

I was wonderstruck. And laughing with Rose. And crying with Rose.

( )

Zadie and Zane were beautiful, but crazy children. Considering how crazy their parents were—how Rose and I could get—I was not surprised. Abe, Rose's father, always said that if my genes and Rose's ever combined, we would regret not being good kids to _our_ parents. But at the end of the day, it was worth every little second we scarified on the twins. Even time alone with Rose seemed nonexistent but it did not matter because we had our beautiful twins.

Rose put down baby Zane inside his crib, but not before kissing his cheek. "Oh, you're so cute, baby."

"And I can say the same for you, my beautiful angel," I told the sleeping Zadie, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Ah, finally the twins are sleeping," Rose muttered, taking off her clothes, slipping into her nightgown. "Those two may be six months, only crawling, and they drive me crazy. I can't even imagine when they start walking—what I am saying? I love those two with my whole life. But they sure know how to tire me."

I stretched, taking off my shirt. "At least they sleep more hours through the night."

Rose gave me a look. "Don't jinx yourself. We said that same exact thing last month, remember? And what happened, right when you said your _statement_, we hear two babies crying."

"True, sweetheart." I yawned. "I wanted some alone time tonight with you, but with how tired I am. . .I don't think I can keep my eyes open for long."

Rose gave me a brief pout, before removing her hair out of the ponytail she had put it up in.

As she changed, only as a joke, I told her, "So, when are we going to start trying for the next baby?"

Rose looked as if she we ready to hit me while I died in my laughter.

"Another baby? We can barely handle these two—do you think we really need another baby right now?" Rose gave me a dark glare. "Have you set up your appointment for your vasectomy?"

I stopped laughing, swallowing my fear, and feeling mental pain.

Rose grinned. "Ah. Finally I get you to shut it about having another baby. We will not have another baby anytime soon."

"Don't jinx us . .have you taken your pill?" I asked, fixing up the bed.

"Ah! My pill! I must take it now. . ." Rose trailed off as she disappeared into the restroom. I became a bit worried after she had spent at least a quarter of an hour inside the restroom. I was getting ready to go inside the restroom when I heard her scream.

"Dimitri!" Rose screamed from the restroom, throwing the door open. She had the biggest grin on her face. "I hate you!" she yelled, but she was laughing.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

What could make her scream and smile at the same time?

It was then that I noticed the pregnancy test in her hand.

"I am pregnant again!" she squealed, throwing herself into my already opened arms. "How did this happen?" she asked to no one, laughing, eyes quickly filling up with unshed tears. "If I did not know how bad it felt when I couldn't get pregnant, I would be pissed off right now. But wow. . .this is so freaking beautiful and hilarious."

"Oh, the humor of life," I said, kissing her cheeks and her lips, hugging her tight against me, laughing.

We laughed until we cried.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! **

**If you really liked this, I am sure you would like my Dimitri/Rose story. Lol. Check out and make me happy by reviewing! **

**Thanks for reading. **

**-Melissa **


End file.
